Peachy Keen
by aorin
Summary: The one where late night visits to the nearby convenience store with your lover was a bad idea.


**A/N:** Prompt: Peaches. Challenge entry for the Basic Level of the KakaSaku April Challenge: Make It Work.

Also, I'm going to a special kind of hell.

oo0oo

Peachy keen

oo0oo

* * *

><p>"What would you like to have tonight?" he asked her, as casually as one might ask about dinner.<p>

They were standing at the cashier counter of a 24-hour convenience store, the candy counter to their right and the cigarette rack to their left. There was nothing remotely obscene about their situation, apart from the fact that Kakashi was studying the rows and rows of colourful boxes on display—boxes that were neither candy nor cigarette or even ingestible food to begin with—in full concentration.

In fact, Sakura would have fled the scene if it wasn't for the fact that Kakashi had a solid grip on her hand and was rubbing surreptitious but sensuous circles over it with his thumb.

There was a very good reason why Sakura had constantly refused to accompany him on these shopping trips. As far as she was concerned, this was his department—his one idea of shopping. While Sakura was hardly a virginal bride or even one to shy away from displays of affection, she wasn't the sort who would flaunt her nocturnal tastes to the public, much unlike her shameless lover here.

"You decide," she shrugged, determined to maintain her prim and proper image.

He turned to her, his face serious.

"Sakura, I'm not the one putting it in my mouth."

A couple of heads turned and Sakura was blushing so hard that she believed her head could have exploded from embarrassment. He just had to say that out loud, didn't he? Why not just broadcast their love affair and all their steamy stories beneath the sheets, on the table and in the shower to the world? The jerk.

"I don't care, just pick one."

"I rather not. The last time I bought peppermint, you said you didn't like it."

"Kakashi," she said in a warning tone.

"You refused to put it in your mouth. It hurt my feelings," he pouted shamelessly.

Yes, and she would hurt more than his feelings if he didn't shut up. The lady behind the counter was trying desperately to hide a snicker, probably out of respect for her potential customers. It was sad that she was failing terribly. It was most likely the only highlight of her day in the dreary convenience store.

"Shut up, you knew I was allergic to peppermint."

"Of course I'm aware," he said patiently as he brushed a gentle buss on her forehead. "What kind of lover I'd be if I didn't realise that."

At that, a tiny smile drifted over her lips and she was almost ready to forgive him. It was times like these that she was reminded why she had fallen in love with him and was willing to go the distance with him (especially in regards to their nightly activities which did not involve sleeping). In all honesty, Kakashi was quite the considerate lover where it truly mattered and he could be just so charming and caring and…

"Though I didn't think artificial flavouring would do you harm either."

... and there were times when he was just an arse.

"Look, let's just grab one and get out of here."

"Mhmm, impatient, aren't we?"

"You wish!" she growled.

To her indignation, her lover flashed her a smile that was more suggestive than suave and he revert his attention back to the task in hand. He selected a shocking pink box from among the bunch and presented it to her.

"How about strawberries? I recall you couldn't get enough of it," he suggested, his tone implying that 'strawberries' weren't the only thing that she couldn't get enough of.

"No strawberries. I'm kind of sick of it," she said, crossing her arms and looking away, trying to maintain her dignity.

He suddenly moved in closer, invading her personal space as he dropped his chin on her shoulder and spoke huskily into her ear, a devil's whisper. "After three boxes, I'd say the same too."

There might or might not be a reason why he suddenly angled his body in a way that she had a direct view to the front of his pants. And the way he cocked his hip, it was probably an innocuous gesture too—that is if you didn't know what kind of man Kakashi actually was. Though, she couldn't quite help it if her treacherous eyes chose to wander over to him—and his pants. She shifted her gaze away quickly, feigning disinterest.

"Well, back to business, would you care for some cherries instead?"

"No. No cherries." Sakura was fond of cherries and would rather not associate those pink sweet succulent fruit with... well, this. Not if she could help it. He had already corrupted her relationship with strawberries, she wouldn't let him deny her cherries too.

"Watermelon?"

"Look, it doesn't matter. Just pick one before I decide to buy the whole fruit basket and shove it down your throat!"

"Someone's greedy tonight," he smirked, in that infuriating but devilishly handsome way of his. "Fortunately, it is not my throat I'm worried about."

Right then, Sakura would have liked nothing more than to knee him where he would end up screaming in agony. However, deciding that nothing good would ever come out of _that_, and that she would rather not spend the next few nights alone in bed with only the fruity boxes to mock her in place of her lover, she settled with an impatient huff.

"Or maybe bananas? I heard the ladies were all for bananas these days."

"I wonder why. It tastes horrible if you ask me and so does every flavour here," she said, and then promptly slapped a hand over her mouth in horror. Shit, she couldn't believe she actually said that out loud in public.

Well, she could, especially from the way Kakashi had that shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Actually, we do have a new flavour," the cashier lady interrupted. "It's not on the shelf yet but I could, you know, get it for you," she offered kindly, obviously trying to relieve Sakura from her distress. Or maybe they were just holding up the line.

"We'll take it," Sakura cut in before her obnoxious lover could slide in another word to further embarrass her.

"You sure? It could be curry for all we know," he said simply.

And because some higher being—or maybe Kakashi, who was actually secretly _God_—was out to make Sakura the butt of his jokes tonight, the box did end up being curry-flavoured. Sakura glared sharply at the flashy orange box—which somehow reminded her of the cover of Icha Icha—as though the mere action would lead it to combust in flames. And when it did not go up in a puff of smoke like she wished it would, her hand made for the box while slamming a few ryo on the counter, hoping to end the transaction and just get the hell out of there.

She was ready leave, inwardly swearing she would never return to this particular outlet when she suddenly felt Kakashi's hand drawing her back. For the first time in the entire evening, she noticed that Kakashi was actually blushing as he fished the box right out of Sakura's fingers and returned it to the cashier.

"Uhm, you won't happen to have something larger, would you?"

Once again, Sakura's eyes fell to the center of his pants. And so did the cashier lady.

"Pl... Please give me a moment, I'll see if I can find anything," she floundered and practically ran to the back of the shop. After a couple of minutes, she returned with one single box in her hand. Carefully, she slid it across the counter to them. They peered down at it, reading the inscriptions.

"Peaches?" they chorused.

The lady nodded, explaining that the average convenience stores did not carry a large assortment of flavours, let alone selection in sizes. Partly because Sakura was embarrassed and partly because she didn't want to live through the whole process again, she quickly fetched her purse from her pocket. She was about to pay the woman when Kakashi's hand stilled her again. She glanced up at him, wondering what was his problem when she noted the expression on his face.

He looked as though his birthday came early.

"You wouldn't happen to be up for some whipped cream too, would you?"

oo0oo


End file.
